Old Love, New Problem
by FSfanforlife
Summary: Londie. sequel to "The First Kiss". When London returns for one of her shopping sprees, Maddie finds out about Londons past can mean a new problem for their relationship. & please if u don't like then don't read.


**Old Love, New Problem**

** A Londie Fanfic **

It was just another day at the Tipton Hotel. London just returning from one of her around the world shopping sprees, Maddie was standing behind the candy counter and Zach & Cody….well was being Zach & Cody.

"**MADDIE!" **London yelled running over to her.

"Hey London" Maddie says lifting her head up from her near sleep state.

"London but I thought I was your princess" London says joking as she kisses Maddie on the lips

"Well….I'm awake, thanks princess" Maddie says kissing London back. "So how was your trip?"

"Well I got you this" London snaps her fingers and a bellboy walks in hold a lime green dress. "It's from France, do you like it?"

"I love it" she walks out from behind the counter and takes it from the bellboy. "It's so beautiful London" she says wrapping London in a hug "you're the best girlfriend ever"

"Yes she is…..that's because she's my girlfriend" a voice comes from the elevator.

Both London and Maddie look at who just said that.

London looks at the stranger in shock "E-E-Emily" she says with a big gulp "W-W-What are you doing here?"

Maddie looks back and forth between the two girls as she takes London's hand tightly in hers "London….who is this?"

"I'm London Tipton's girlfriend & I have been for two years" Emily says walking up to the two she looks at Maddie with a evil smile before kissing London roughly. London nearly falls from this, Emily pulls away and laughs "well looks like I can still make the famous London Tipton weak at the knees, can…" she looks at Maddie before continuing "this poor person make you weak at the knees London?"

Maddie just looks at London in shock "L-London" she mutters out.

London looks at Maddie then Emily then back at Maddie "Maddie I-I'm sorry I forgot about Emily she was only a fling back in Japan two years ago and I never thought to tell you because we were just friends back then and….."

"Shut Up London" Maddie said looking to the floor as tears formed in her eye "just shut up I don't want to hear it I told you about every one of my 'flings' in my past but I guess that I was just playing stupid thinking that you really cared about me enough to tell me about her"

Emily buts in "well it wasn't just a fling two years ago it was a fling last week too" she says with a devilish smile

Maddie looks up at London then slaps her "I never want to see you again London" she walks to the front desk & talks to Mr. Mosby, after a few seconds he nodes his head and she runs out

London runs over to the desk "Mr. Mosby what did Maddie just say to you?"

Mr. Mosby just holds up a nametag with Maddies name on it "London I'm sorry she just quit"

London just takes the nametag & looks at it.

"It's ok London, Emily is here" Emily says hugging her from behind "come on London lets go to your suite and have some fun" she chuckles & pulls London towards the elevator

Two Days Later

"This has been the most boring week ever without Maddie working here" Zach says sitting his game controller down

"I agree" Cody says plopping down on the couch next to his brother. "We need to get Maddie and London back together"

"Yeah……hey I got an idea" Zach says jumping off the couch. "We can get them both to go to the Tipton Ball"

"And then…." Cody asks him.

"Well you handle the rest" he says holding out his hand to shake his brothers "Plan"

Cody sighs & shakes his brothers hand "Plan"

Meanwhile at Maddies apartment, Maddie sits on her bed just stairing at the dress London gave her just two days ago "how could she cheat on me" Maddie keeps saying to herself.

The door to her room flies open "Maddie" the two blond twins say jumping on her bed hugging her

"Zach Cody get off of me" she yells laughing. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"We want you to come to the Tipton Ball on Saturday night" Cody says walking over to her desk and picking up the lime green dress "you can wear this" he lays it next to Maddie

"Thanks but no thanks you guys" she says walking to her window and looking out. "If she's going to be there then I'm not going"

"Come on Maddie pleaseeeeeeeee for us" Zach says trying to look cute

"Yeah Maddie come on" Cody says joining Zach in trying to look cute

"Fine I'll go but if I see London I'm leaving" Maddie says looking over at the dress laid on her bed.

"Alright then phase 1 complete" Zach says under his breath to Cody"

Night of the Tipton Ball

"Emily why did you make me dress like this I look so stupid" London says walking into the main room of her suite a black strapless dress that went just past her knees "I look like a slut" she says

"I love when you look like that, its better for me to get you out of the dress easer" Emily pulls London close and kisses her roughly, she pulls away "Come on I want to show everyone how good my new lover is" she laughs leading London out the door

Meanwhile downstairs in the lobby, "So is this really going to work" Zach asks Cody as they enter the giant ballroom.

"I hope it does" Cody says looking a bit scared

Maddie walks in behind them "wow this is better then last year" she says looking around. She stops dead in her tracks as she sees London and Emily tears begin to form in her eyes

London looks over her shoulder to see Maddie "Maddie" she says under her breath.

"I got to go" Maddie says to Zach and Cody before running out

"Emily I got to go" London says

"Where are you going" she pulls London close "I'm not done with you"

London pushes her away "I got to go find Maddie"

"Ohh that little blond slut" she says laughing, "Why do you want to go get her so bad?"

"**BECAUSE I LOVE HER, I LOVE MADDIE**" London screams, she turns around and runs out of the ballroom

"**YOU'LL BE SORRY LONDON TIPTON, NO ONE LOVES ANYONE MORE THEN ME" **she yells after London leaves.

"Maddie…….Maddie" London yells looking for her. She stops and looks out the glass doors in the lobby she steps out into the cold Boston night "M-Maddie" she says

Maddie turns around and stairs into Londons eyes "What do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you I love you Maddie" she says walking closer to Maddie

"Bull London you don't love me you that girl in there" Maddie steps closer to London

"Maddie if I didn't love you I wouldn't have bought this" she pulls a small box out of her purse & gives it to Maddie

"What's this?" she asks taking the box

"Just open it" London looks at the ground

"Ohh my…….London this is beautiful" she say a necklace with a locket

"Open the locket" London looks up

Maddie opens it and reads "Maddie & London True Love Forever" she looks at London and starts to cry "Ohh London……I love you, I-I'm sorry"

"No I'm the one that should be sorry I mean I never told you about Emily or anything we di….." she was cut off by Maddie pressing their lips together

Maddie pulls away "Come on London lets go back to the ball"

"Can we slow dance" London says cuddling up against Maddie

"Whatever you want princess" Maddie says kissing London again as they walk back inside.


End file.
